The Patient
by arahsa3
Summary: Hermione Granger enjoys her job as a Children's Doctor in London, and doesn't want anything about that to change. But it may when she has a shift change and an unwanted patient {AU; No magic; tomione; one shot}


**A/N: So this is a little One Shot thats been simmering in my head for a while. From experience, I've come to notice that I am terrible at writing multiple chapter stories (As seen with Beautiful Creature, and i had a damn good idea for that story too). Maybe in the future, when I have time, I'll write like a 3-part story, who knows. **

**Well, anyway, here goes nothing:**

As I walked briskly down the busy London sidewalk, I noticed that it was a rather nice spring day. It was a Monday, 8 A.M., and people were bustling around to get to work and the sun was shining and the birds were chirping, and, yes, this should have been all fine and dandy, but for me it was not.

I should be at home sleeping in and enjoying my day off, but no, instead I was oh-so-kind to switch shifts with a co-worker. At the time it seemed like a great idea. She simply asked if I could cover for her seeing as it was her son's 13th birthday, which for some reason is a big deal for her, and she feels the need to spend the whole day with him, taking him out of school and everything, the _horror_. I figured that I could be nice and generous towards someone who as always been kind to me, and I also thought it would be nice to have a change of pace, see what it'd be like to mix things up a bit (which, may I remind you, is not something I do very often), see if I liked it, and so far it hasn't been all that pleasing.

See, I'm not readily liked by my co-workers. Having been educated at the same hospital I now work at, as have many of my colleagues, my nickname from every school I've ever gone to, "Know-It-All Granger", has managed to also managed to make an appearance during my employment. But in my defense, wouldn't you want a _know-it-all_ as your doctor rather than someone who barely graduated? I've never understood people's logic, but clearly some don't mature as quickly as others.

I walked through the main entrance to the Royal London Hospital and ignored the strange looks from the nurses and other Doctors coming to and fro from patients rooms, most likely because no ever sees me on Mondays, and they would probably like to keep it that way, as would I. I swiftly maneuvered my way through the mass of people in the lobby and made my way into the break room for a much needed coffee.

I opened the cabinet to search the array of coffee mugs for my own‒ bearing little scalpels, thermometers, and stethoscopes on a blue background‒ but was let down to realize that it seemed to be missing.

"Looking for something, Granger?" Came an infamous drawl from the doorway.

I spun around to see the stunningly handsome Malfoy Heir (which i would never admit out loud) holding my precious coffee mug.

I rushed up to him, my chin high, "Damn you Malfoy!" I grabbed the mug from his grasp and stared up into his smug face, "Do you use my mug every time I'm not here?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, Granger," he said, grabbing the mug back from me, "Your mug is much nicer then my boring black one."

"Oh, but dear _Draco_, it matches your personality far better than mine ever could." I replied in a mock-sweet voice, wearing a smirk that could rival even his. Draco just grimaced and brushed past me into the break room. You see, Draco and I have resolved our _issues_. Now, I can't say we necessarily get along, but we both agreed to keep the past as the past, and to put away our differences in order to cooperate at work. And don't get me wrong, we still bicker and have, so-called, debates, but we get along exceedingly better than before. Without Draco being a prat all the time, its much easier for me to see that he's actually a pretty okay guy. And the added bonus of his some-what friendship is that people have sort of backed off on the ridiculous name calling and ridicule.

"Now, tell me, _Hermione_, why have you graced me with the pleasure of seeing your prudish face bright and early on a Monday morning?" Draco said, leaning against the counter, scrutinizing her small form.

"Oh please, you're happy I'm here, don't even try denying it." When Draco scoffed in response, I rolled my eyes and continued on with an explanation, "Well if you really must know, Lucy asked me to take her shift because her son turns 13 today, and I guess that's important or something. So, that is why I'm here, on my day off."

"Why would you ever do something like that?" Draco asked giving her a suspicious once over.

"Because, unlike some people, I am a nice person." And with that I spun on my heel and sauntered out the door.

"Hey, Granger!" Draco yelled just as I crossed the threshold into the hall way."You do know that Lucy works mainly in the Mental Ward, right?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, I'm aware."

"Well, then you must also be aware of who is a patient there."

* * *

Draco's ominous words managed to haunt me the whole way down to the Mental Ward, and up until the point of when i logged-in. That was when I managed to shake off the feeling of dread that Draco seemed to instill in me. Of course I know the patient of whom Draco was alluding to. It couldn't be anyone other than Tom Riddle. He has been a patient here for as long as I can remember. He may have even been here since he was a kid.

It is known that when he was only 9 years old he killed his father by literally stabbing him in the back and twisting the knife. When his father didn't die right away and tried to fight back, Riddle took a hammer and hit him over the head. If the knife didn't kill him, the hammer to the head definitely did.

Riddle is your classic sociopath, or so I've heard. He's narcissistic and manipulative with a lack of compassion and empathy. He attempted to kill four different nurses in the first year of his residency. That's apparently when the Head of the Ward decided that he was a much more serious case then they had expected.

So you see, there are plenty of reasons for why I should feel nervous, but i don't. In all honesty, I don't plan on coming anywhere near this patient. He must have specific nurses who tend to his needs, and I am not going to be needed.

After checking in I met with the Head Doctor, Dr. May, a kindly old man, who had a slight resemblance to Santa. "Hello Dr. May, great to see you again." I greeted.

"Ah, Dr. Granger, it is a pleasure to have you here with us today, I have missed you dearly!" The jolly old man gushed.

"Well, Dr. May, you know I have my reasons, and the Children's Ward is fairing quite nicely."

"Oh, I am certain it is. You would do great in any medical field, my dear!" Dr. May praised. I blushed and gave my thanks before making my departure.

I made all the usual rounds, checking the files on new patients, and making sure everyone has received their medicine and breakfast. Everything was going great and it had better stay that way.

* * *

I had made it 4 hours and a complete lunch break without having any contact with Riddle. I even managed not to have any conversations about him with any of the fellow doctors. It was after my one hour break that i was walking down the south hallway to visit an old patient, Sally Jenson, a young girl with bipolar disease, when I heard the family slow chuckle that made my skin crawl and my blood run cold.

"Look who came crawling back." That same voice called out from the last room at the end of the hall.

I took a tentative step further down the hall, "They've moved you." I called out.

"Indeed they have, love."

I grimaced at the pet name, "How'd you know it was me?" I asked as I finally reached the door.

"You still wear the same perfume. That addictive honey-sweet smell of yours, it's hard to miss, pet. You'd think you would have changed it after five years."

"Well, you know me, I'm not one for change."

I gulped when he looked up from the book in his lap, and his icy grey eyes made instant contact with my hazel ones. He leisurely scanned my body, stopping to linger on the more private areas of my body, before reaching my eyes once again, "Well, love, you could've fooled me." He spoke finally, with a seductive tone to his voice and half-lidded eyes. I shuddered.

"I wondered when you would come back to me." He made no move to get up, and I was glad for that. Clutching my clipboard to my chest, I stepped fully into the room. "You should know that I'm not here for you."

"Oh, my dear Hermione, I know. But don't you think it's ironic that you just happened to stumble upon _my_ hallway, _my_ room, without even knowing I was here?"

Before I could retort, he cut me short by pulling himself off the bed and walked languidly towards me until he loomed over me at his full height of 6'3".

"But I know you Hermione. You were avoiding me, weren't you?" He bent down, mouth close to my ear, his breath tickling my earlobe, "You were hoping to make it the whole day without running into me, but that would never have worked, because sweetheart," he nipped my earlobe, and then licked the shell of my ear possessively, "it's _fate_."

"N-no" I managed to choke out while pushing at his chest, which was alarmingly closer than before.

He grasped my wrists in his large hands and pushed me up against the wall beside the door.

"Don't fight it, love, you wanted it before, don't you want it now?"

"I thought you changed, Tom. You were acting so different, like you actually cared. But you didn't. You just manipulated me."

"Oh, my Hermione‒"

"I am _not_ yours"

But he wasn't listening, and even if he was he wouldn't care, and just kept on talking.

"‒I truly thought you knew me better than that. If I could love, I would love _you_."

I could feel my heartbeat quicken but my logical side had to remind my hopeful and romantic side that he was just manipulating me again and I was falling prey to his whims. I shook my head jerkily and he snickered.

"I hope you know how much I wish I could love you. How much I want to feel all the emotions that are plastered on your face. I want to give you the love you deserve, but I can't."

"Then let me go. Let me be loved by someone who I deserve." I asked weakly, turning my face away from his deathly stare.

He chuckled menacingly, "You know I can't do that, sweetheart. These past five years, have you been able to be with anyone else?" He took a short pause and when I didn't respond, he continued, "I didn't think so. Do you know why that is, pet? It's because you have, and always will be, _mine_."

He released one of my wrists only for him to grasp both in his right hand. His now free left hand reached up to caress my cheek and turn my face so my eyes met his again, and they were filled with that all familiar hunger. He cupped my cheek and ducked to catch my lips in a searing kiss that brought back so many lost memories that i automatically opened me mouth in acquiescence. He groaned in response, sliding his tongue into my mouth, winning the short battle for dominance.

He gripped my hips and my arms went around his neck. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried my to his bed. He threw me on top and then crawled on top of me. Instead of kissing my mouth again, he dove for my neck and made his mark with his teeth at the crook of my neck and shoulder. He licked over his mark, soothing the slight pain, then made his way up my neck with small butterfly kisses until meeting my ear and nibbling slightly.

"Mine."

The whispered profession of his ownership over me knocked me out of my haze and I pushed against him once again, this time he allowed me to move him.

He smirked down at me as I slipped off his bed, shaking my I head, "I can't do this again, Tom. Nothing you say will be able to change my decision."

I walked to the door and picked up my dropped clipboard. Before leaving Tom called out to me, "You'll come back, you always do."

I rushed down the hallway, getting out of there as quickly as I could. In the back of my mind one word kept circulating in that haunting voice.

_Mine..._

* * *

**A/N: so yeah its not as long as long as I wouldve hoped but I kinda got impatient sorry. howd ya like the little bit with Draco awww **

**so reviews and rates would be lovely :))**


End file.
